Futami Akabane
|color2 = |Name = Futami Akabane |Kanji = 赤羽根双海 |Roumaji = Akabane Futami |Aliases = Futami Futami-occhan Priest Futamin Akabane Futami-san Futami-kun Akabane-kun |Image = Akabane Futami Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Good job? No job is more comfortable and easy~" |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = B |Bday = March 30th |Height = 6'1" or 185 cm |Weight = 61 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brother |Hobby = Ikebana |FFood = Apples |LFood = French Bread |CV = Yuma Uchida |Signature = }} Futami Akabane (赤羽根双海 Akabane Futami) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Lancelot, which was the sixth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Futami is known for being a slacker, with a living life of a NEET. Because of this, his high school classmates Issei Todoroki and Takamichi Sanzenin dragged him into the world of show business. Flower arrangement is his strong point since his family is the head of an IkebanaThe art of Japanese flower arrangement, with formal display according to strict rules; Ike means Arrange and Bana, originally Hana, means Flower. school. However, his parents were extremely strict on his standards. For this reason, he left home and lived as a NEET. Futami has an inseparable relationship with the producer and often has her treat him to meals. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **My name is Futami Akabane~ Before becoming an I-chu I was always an unemployed NEET. Eh, am I still a NEET? No way~ *''How did you become an idol?'' **It was a situation where I had no choice but to work. Since apparently I'm the kind of person that can do it if he tries, I guess I'll try my best~ *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Issei is scary while Takamichi is arrogant. I'm the most refreshing, right? Now that I think about it, it's a wonder my past self was able to become friends with them! Personality Futami is a laid-back, happy-go-lucky man who doesn't like things that are even the slightest bit tiresome and will steer clear of anything he considers bothersome shamelessly. He's often a target of anger and dissatisfaction from the other members of his unit and the producer for lazying around all day and possessing not a hint of motivation for seemingly anything, but it doesn't seem to greatly concern him at all. Futami believes that relaxing and doing things at one's own pace is the key to everything and wouldn't mind if someone bought food for him everyday. He loves sloths and can be seen smoking from time to time. Appearance Futami has brown messy hair that often sticks out along with wavy and uneven bangs that cup his face. He has droopy, green eyes that often make him appear sleepy. Along with wearing a lot of green he often wears shirts with sloths on them. Category:Lancelot Category:Futami Akabane Category:Second Generation